MLP Sleepy Habits
by SleepyApplejack
Summary: Cider season is on its way and working in Sweet Apple Acres is very hard work, so Applejack and Big Macintosh decide to put some fun into their works.


_Be warned this story is copyrighted by Hasbro, I don't own anything, plus has this story has adult content and involves incest._

The sun rises with Applejack and Big Mac spent all day working for the cider season on the fields of Sweet Apple Acres.

Day 1: Everypony gets annoyed, while Rainbow Dash was only halfway in line.

Applejack swipes her head thinking "It's not our fault it's so hard, boy, ah am tired"

Day 2: Applejack gets very tired from workings all day in the fields, picking apples.

The line for cider was still as long as the previous day, with Rainbow Dash right at the side lines?

"Erm, Rainbow? Why are you sitting here?" Twilight asked.

"Every year, every flying year. Applejack never makes enough cider for the whole town."

Twilight replied "Rainbow. This is not like you."

Rainbow replied "Yeah, well. Would you be rather stuck in that line all day and then Applejack says, they are all out, Twilight?"

Twilight looks at the line, then turns back to Rainbow. Then finally says "No, I guess not."

Day 3: Applejack wakes up. She mumbles to herself "1 more day Applejack, just 1 more day." She heads out to the fields finding Big Mac there.

A few hours pass.

"Hay, Big Mac?" Applejack asks.

"Eeyup?" Big Mac replied.

"Do y'all think Granny Smith has any of those pills left to keep you awake?" She asked.

"Probably." Big Mac answered.

"Ok, Ah'll be back in 5." She said. While walking onto the house.

Applejack walks into the kitchen finding Applebloom is heading out to more of her CMC stuff.

"Hay sis! Boy, ya do not look right, ya OK?" Applebloom asked.

"Ahma fine, Applebloom…" Applejack replied as she got cut off from Applebloom.

"We are going to help Twilight with potions! It's going to be so fun. Bye sis."

The door slams behind Applebloom as she headed out.

Applejack mumbled to herself "Where are those pills? Ahh" As she looked over towards the sink.

Applejack was so tired she picked up the wrong pills marked 'Silent nights'

She took a few and headed back outside. She went into the barn to get a wagon for the apples.

But before she got to do that she was feeling even tired then before. No wonder.

As she entered the barn she saw the wagon and walked over to it. As she as walking over she yawned, then her front hoofs went to sleep, and she fell on the ground hitting her chin as she fell asleep.

A few minutes passed.

Big Mac wondered where Applejack had got to, so he went to look for her. He went back to the house. As he was walking back to house he walked passed the barn and he couldn't believe what he saw.

He saw Applejack with her ass in the air. Big Mac eyes widened and said to himself. "Ohh, Applejack, You poor tired cowgirl…. I'm going to enjoy this."

Big Mac started to get a hard on. He thought instead of going straight in, he'd touch her vagina with his hoof first. She did not wake up. Then he started to lick her vagina. Still nothing. So he'd thought.

"Sorry, Applejack. I'm going in." So he stuck his penis in her vagina. In and out, in and out he went.

When Big Mac was finished with that position, he carefully moved Applejack on her side. Spoon sex. After a while he rolled onto his back with Applejack on his chest. Then Applejack started to wake up, Big Mac was enjoying it so much he didn't noticed.

"What the hay!" Applejack shouted. "Big Mac what are you doing?"

"Applejack. Er…" He replied. "Ah didn't know y'all felt this way." Applejack said sexy.

Applejack continued having sex with Big Mac.

Then they switched positions to the Stand and deliver (Applejack was on a bundle of hay with her back hoofs in the air and Big Mac was standing up)

Then moved to the second to last position Applejack sat on the floor and Big Mac stood over her.

Then final position the lazy man's position. Applejack said "don't y'all dare cum inside"

Just as Big Mac was about to cum, he came just a little in her and then rest went over her chest. "That was very good Big Mac, we should do it again sometime." Applejack said. Big Mac spaced out "…". "What do y'all say we get back to work?" He replied "Eeyup."

The next day Apple ciders last day. Twilight walks up to Rainbow Dash and says "You still not going to wait in line?" She replies "Nah. I'm not even going to waste my time with this year, as much as I want it so bad"

"Well. Did you even look?" Twilight said.

"Oh, wow… There isn't that many… Eh I'll wait." She replied. She tried to wait, but she couldn't do it. Rainbow Dash Speed flew up in the sky to the back of the line. Which was only 11 ponies away before she was up.

"Wait. Where is Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh Darling. She is right over there. She brought a whole keg. You would have thought the past few days she would be out of bits." Rarity said.

"Wow Applejack you really made it this year. What changed?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah. Ah don't know what happened" She turned to Big Mac and they both smiled.

 **END**


End file.
